


Von Strucker and Hale

by JauneValeska



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: It was no secret Andy Strucker was not enthusiastic about the Hellfire Club's recent alliance and arrangement with the organization known as HYDRA. Ruby Hale never had a choice or someone without some sort of agenda or intention for them. Both of them are brought together after  being excluded by their elders.  They learn from each other, and experience things new to both of them. They confide in each other and soon love each other. But can it survive the intentions of Hydra and the Hellfire Club? And the manipulations of others.





	1. Chapter 1

The flight was too long and extremely boring in Andy's opinon. The very idea of meeting with Hydra the terrifying horrific terrorist organization that began in Nazi Germany disgusted and horrified Andy. Esme and the rest of the Frosts made him come with them. Lorna however was excluded from this trip and that didn't make Andy feel any less suspicious or afraid. Or let Esme's smile and her words change his view or opinon.  He had reluctantly went in the private plane but his one act of defiance was not getting rid of the dye in his hair. 

" The organizations ethics and methods have changed. They have a mutual goal that the Hellfire Club can really get behind. That the strong will rule the weak. And both of us find the costumed fools from the past laughable and idiotic. " No matter what they said Andy called her enthusiasm creepy and wouldn't take part of it. 

He made sure to fill his mind with his thoughts of calling the whole arrangement BS. He enjoyed annoying all three telepaths but he hated how the stern faced general they met with looked down at him. He looked around for a few seconds at the metal labyrinth this hidden base was.

" Andrew meet General Hale the woman who dealt with the backward stereotypical men who used to be in charge. Hale this is the only member of the Strucker family to claim his family heritage and to have the stomach for doing what needs to be done. He may look young but this telekinetic would send his own mother to the ground. He strikes first." He knew that Hale didn't approve of his hair or his clear disrespect toward the Frosts.  But he shook her hand and looked her in the eye. He wouldn't back down. 

She faced the Frosts and informed them quickly of where they would talk. " I've had to cut short lunch with an asset because of the dire importance of this project. The talk needs to begin immediately." Andy tried to follow them but Hale waved them off and told him where she wanted him to go. 

"  We've had youth like you. In fact there's a school here maybe the Frosts could leave you here and we could enforce the right lessons into you." She gave him the directions toward the cafeteria and the gym. He mentally cursed out all four of them in his head and gave Esme a dirty look in return when she glared at him. 

There was a table for him to serve himself and he got to enjoy a late. breakfast and eat whatever he wanted. Whoever was in here earlier was clearly angry and left there mark. Dents, things thrown around and broken.  A real mess. 

In the gym he saw a girl striking a punching bag repeatedly and bitterly.  She was either his or Lauren's age and knew how to fight better then everyone at the Underground.  She might not have had abilities but she still looked like she could take out Thunderbird and Clarice in a fight.  She had headphones in her ears and looked like she just changed into her comfortable clothes or out of bed. 

Andy tried to get her attention but was cautious trying not to start a fight.  He liked her music she was listening to and tried to tell her. He was hesitant but he yelled to finally get her to hear him. 

" I LIKED THAT ALBUM. ARE YOU LISTENING TO A PLAYLIST?." She took out her headphones and sighed." Are you lost or something freshman? Did your daddy sink further into the shadows and leave you here to learn? " 

" No. Not descendant from Hydra. I'm with the Hellfire Club and miss Hale sent me here to get rid of me. " She looked suspicious.  

He proved it too her. He ripped apart the punching bag and that impressed her. Then he pointed at his hair to her confusion. " Miss Hale could barely conceal her disapproval over what I like to do to my hair."  

That got her to smile. " My mom is like that." She introduced herself. " Ruby. But around here I'm called the Destroyer of Worlds in briefings and conversations. " 

" Andy Von Strucker the telekinetic excluded by the elders. I take it you did that to the cafeteria which I have to respect.  I've never done that kind of damage on purpose." 

They had different thoughts about each other based on the first impressions. Andy thought she was the most intidmating, and badass girl she ever met. For Ruby she viewed Andy as the most unique amd honest person she's ever met.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversations that follow.

They hung out damaging the equipment and having fun. Each of them taking terms picturing what they were tearing apart was someone they really hated. Surprisingly both of their thoughts were almost exactly the same. Teasing and a few comments from classmates that made every lesson a living hell. When they got tired she brought him to her room. In a fortress like this it looked extremely out of place and like a typical teenage girl's room. There a poster showing Daisy Johnson aka Quake that hero. 

Ruby gave Andy her  headphones to listen to a playlist she made." Seriously it's perfect.  For somebody that has to live up to someone else's expectations,  morals and being forced into a life they didn't choose. "

Then Andy noticed the expertly concealed look on her face that this song really connected to her. He looked at the playlist and really understood this was the actual soundtrack for her strict life and her relationship with her mother.

He felt like such an idiot and insensitive. He took out a headphone. " Now I get it. I used to do something similar at the Mutant Underground and when I was in class or at my old home. You got a pen and paper?" She cocked her head to one side. She was curious about his way to vent.

" I used to draw wolves or other ferocious violent things to vent too. A while series or notebook full of them. You have your way of songs you listen to." Andy commented shortly before she handed him a pen and paper. 

" It's weird. I didn't know if it was intentional or some subconscious thing I'm but the grand grand child of this guy Andreas. He and his sister were this powerful mutant twins that could annihilate things while holding hands. Called Fenris the Wolf.  I joined up to learn about them." 

" They were the children of Wolfgang Von Strucker and let's just say whatever history you learned is through rose colored glasses. To cover up the disgusting inbreeding,  and other things.  The real story is disgusting and ugly like many things. " 

Andy stopped halfway with the sketch of the wolf he was working on." I'm not going to ask anymore. So wait there's a school here?"

She sighed. " Small classes of incompetent slef absorbed morons who try to prove themselves every day. Who lash out at individuality or if your parent happens to be somebody. " 

That Andy really understood." So just like regular school just more lethal.  What's with the Destroyer of Worlds thing?"

" My mother was chosen to carry the future of Hydra. Be artificially impregnated to spawn me. I would be trained and prepared to be put in a chamber and infused with something. Be the Hydras super solider and future. "

" They mapped out your future. Now that's harsh. You can throw me out if you want but does killing someone get easier?  I did it once to cover my tracks and let people escape. " " 

" You either enjoy it or don't feel a thing. It depends but it's easier if you do it quickly. " She said nonchalantly. He wanted to know about her life the one he was going to step into. She wanted to know what it was like to be normal.  While connecting and bonding.    

They were talking for the next few hours  when General Hale opened the door she actually saw Ruby being happy.  The Frosts couldn't believe how a simple fast interaction could help their endgame and their future transactions and partnership.  In a way everyone was happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hale expects some actions and answers from Andy.

Ruby noticed immediately how they were being watched.  She brought it to his attention immediately and rolled her eyes. " I can't bring an ally to a area that actually makes him feel comfortable?  Or share a mutal interest in music? " Andy wasn't sure what her mother was thinking. He went to grab the drawing he had worked on for Ruby and accidentally grabbed her hand.

" I was definitely trying to just rip out the page. I should've looked, I am really sorry." He turned bright red when he blushed.

He embarrassed himself in front of the Frosts who smirked at his mistake.  Hale clearly hated and disapproved of how he reacted. Ruby actually found how he acted kind of cute, and pretty fun. 

Ruby pulled her hand away..after a few moments and a look to her mother. " His telekinesis and drawing abilities are exceptional and surprising.  He is so much more then what you expect. Not so much the open book you most likely think he is."   
Andy nodded even though he was extremely flustered." I'm not really like this Miss Hale. It's just Ruby is the only person around my age I've been with in months. She's really skilled and you should be proud of her." 

" I think she already is Andy. Now can we continue this discussion later on. Our meeting left us famished. " Esme said one sentence then Sophie then Phoebe. Andy stayed close to Ruby and tried to look nonchalant when she and him talked. 

Her mom was also at the table but left little space for the two of them and no privacy." Kind of reminds me of the Hellfire Club when we eat. The set up is basically the same but the base is some luxurious above ground mansion. They provide everything there but sometimes it's a little lonely. I have my mentor and no one else there. The rare occasions I leave is on a assignment. " 

" At least you get to leave that often. Most of my time is spent with a punching bag, listening to music or sharpening my chakrams." Ruby responded. " I can't even look around or take off this stupid mask. Just slicing and killing quickly.  Barely have any fun."

" You use actual chakrams?" Andy asked." I'm almost jealous of that. My power basically pushes everything that's an obstacle,  and can cause tremeors. I kind of feel the same when I use it. It's nice but I hate it when I can't enjoy myself. " 

" The Frosts neglected to tell me when triggered your X-Gene and what occurred with your family?" She 'accidentally'  spilled some of her hot drink on his right hand. " Or defecting from the organization that sheltered qnd saved your family? They said it was some sort of humiliation and tragedy? "

Ruby knew her mother was baiting Andy. Wanting to see his reaction and if he would stand tall.

He could recall every detail about that night  but kept it short." I was at a school dance and ran into these bullies my parents reported.  Made a comment saying they wouldn't beat me up in front of everybody.  Then I got dragged into the gym showers and had boiling water poured on me. I got yelled at and pushed too far. My dad arranged for us to enter the Mutant Underground. Thought I could be a hero like the X-Men and saw the best in humanity.  But of course that died along with almost all my hope. I saw a good person but shot in cold blood. Be examined and used to complete this mad man's plan. Aided in helping Doctor Rodrick Campbell make brainwashed drugged mutants with combined powers."

What he said next pleased Hale." You can continue playing the hero putting a flimsy shield in front of people. But I wanted to strike back. Kill them at the source.  You could describe it as tossing the shield embedding it in the assailants throat. " 

" My family didn't agree. Haven't seen them in months. A sacrifice I needed to make to save lives the efficient way." 

" Now that's what I wanted to hear. Ruby can escort you to the armory.  I think your going to do some great things here. It's a little soon yoy may think but I can't just take yout word for it. Besides you both wanted to get outside for a extended period of time. Nothing to stand out Ruby just two teenagers in plain sight taking out some targets. "

In a few moments Ruby was leading him toward a room full of guns and things.  She tossed him some body that could go under his clothes and other things. She prepared herself in minutes. 

Put on everything if you want my mother's complete approval." Andy did but was a little nervous changing around her and walking with body armor. 

Andy was glad on this flight he was witg Ruby but Hale came to give Ruby a folder and whisper something in Andy's ear. 

" Try anything and she's going to sever some important parts of the male anatomy. Then I'm bringing you to a place where no one can find you. And make sure she has fun."


End file.
